


Handsfree（二）

by Erhu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erhu/pseuds/Erhu
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 3





	Handsfree（二）

2.  
金主当然不是阳痿。人刚中年，身体健康强壮，相貌也称得上英俊，硬起来的时候尺寸也非常可观，他也不是没见过。第一次对方当着他的面掏出来的时候他吓坏了，哆哆嗦嗦以为要被搞屁股了，心里害怕地想这么大要怎么塞进去啊，会不会死掉啊，也不是没听说过被在床上玩坏玩进医院的，怎么办啊。可男人不能说后悔，自己做的决定自己承担，他毅然决然勇敢闭上眼，闭了半天，听见一声关门声，睁开眼一看，金主进洗手间了。  
然后十几分钟后出来，过来一脸歉意地给还傻愣着的他穿衣服，说久等了，累了吗？我开车送你回去。  
他也当然不会真的去找人搞自己屁股。  
虽然外界印象普遍是甜软呆萌，可但凡稍微了解点的人都知道他洁身自好，守心克己，不爱好也不沾染那些恶习俗物，个性脾气还有点倔强。年少青涩的时候被人重金求睡还把他惹毛了，气得眼圈都红了。后来这种事情经历多了，见到所谓的圈内大佬都躲着走，躲不了也冷着一张小脸，恹得让人不敢搭话。他要存心想找人搞自己屁股，怕是能引发暴动，门槛都让人给踏烂了。这个臭王八蛋，他怎么可以这样对他，他的心是石头做的吗？  
而且他还不多亲亲自己！  
他虽然在金主那里受气，但个性使然，不会表现出发火，也不愿意让情绪影响自己工作，只有每天在健身房度过的那几个小时能借着力量发泄一下心里的委屈和不满，具体操作就是把拳击教练自动带入金主那张虚伪的脸，叮铃哐啷一通乱砸，打得教练莫名其妙，连连后退，又一想学生如此精力旺盛，老师应该专心配合，一鼓作气把学生逼到了墙角。学生拳头护在脸前一脸倔倔地抬眼瞪着他，退无可退了，盯着他的凶狠眼神忽然就变得哀怨起来。  
糟糕了。教练尴尬心想，我咋欺负人呢。又不知道该怎么办，知道学生自尊心强，只能停手，咳嗽一声，轻轻拍拍学生毛绒绒的小脑袋瓜，又用拳套安抚地拍拍他的脸蛋，说休息去吧，今天挺好了，明天再继续。  
委委屈屈的小身板被教练高大的背影完全挡住，俩人都没看见专程来找人的金主站在健身房外黑成锅底一样的脸。  
他自己拆了拳套，闷闷不乐去换衣服洗澡。进到休息室，一推开门，看见金主沉默地坐在里面，吓了一跳，说你怎么在这儿？  
金主心里略微不爽。可不爽归不爽，脸上也没表现出来，起身就去揽人，结果对方下意识一躲，金主一愣。  
他也愣了一下，尴尬小声道，一身汗，没洗澡呢。  
金主伸手把他抱到怀里，身体力行地表示没关系，我不在乎，低头看着人，声音很温柔，说开完会给你助理打电话，他说你在这里，我就直接过来了。又亲昵地用自己的脸去蹭蹭他的脑袋，想你了。  
蹭完脑袋想起刚刚那个大块头还摸了脸，又赶紧蹭了蹭脸。  
就算他心里对臭王八蛋有诸多不满，却也不得不承认他一直都态度温柔，在床上之外的其他地方都待他很仔细。他本来就容易心软，被男人抱着怀里蹭来蹭去，觉得四肢都提不起力气了。他其实有点洁癖，不太喜欢这样，可是金主偏偏表现得对他的一切都丝毫不觉得嫌弃的样子，不管是射完一身狼狈的样子，还是汗泪流了满脸的样子。有些时候状况糟糕得他自己都不愿面对，对方竟然还能一脸喜欢，像看珍宝一样看待他。就像现在，他身上的背心都湿透了，汗水肯定都透到男人的高定西装上去了，他不但不松手，还把他又往怀里搂紧了点，还亲了他潮乎乎的脸。  
虽然依旧是浅尝辄止，可也足够让他消气了。  
万年单身的大明星晕乎乎地靠在男人怀里想，这样好像在谈恋爱哦。  
然后他感觉金主的手移到了他的屁股上。  
他微弱地挣扎了一下，没挣动，被抱着坐在了金主的腿上，背靠在对方怀里。金主把脸埋在他颈窝里，四处嗅着他锁骨肩膀里的汗水味道和被热量蒸发带出的体香，还伸出舌尖舔，另一只手摸到了他的小腹上，轻轻揉着他还没完全放松的腹部肌肉。粗粝的掌心贴着还散发着热意的皮肤，他控制不住地收缩腹部，抓住了金主的手臂。金主安抚地在他侧脸下巴上亲一口，抬手向上探进背心，去揉他的胸口和乳头，另一只手则向下，隔着运动短裤摸到他的下体，一上一下缓慢揉弄起来。  
他难耐地绷紧了身体。刚运动完，本来身体就很兴奋，更何况今天难得有如此亲密的身体接触，太正常了，太像个正常人了，让他不由自主放松了警惕，少了很多抗拒。他感觉到自己在金主的揉弄挑逗下慢慢勃起了，不由自主细细喘息起来，放松身体窝进对方的怀抱里。  
金主的手探入了他的裤腰。  
为了运动方便，他里面穿了T字内裤。松紧适中的环带贴在腰上，下面的性器被妥帖包裹住，露出有些潮湿的腿根。那双手隔着内裤夹住他已经硬起来的东西上下前后撸动，汗水和前端流出来的黏液很快把白色柔软的布料沁湿了一块。然后手指拨开内裤边缘，轻巧地把他的阴茎掏出来，斜斜戳在了腿上。湿乎乎的热气在运动短裤的裤管中散发开来，忽然失去束缚的不安和会弄脏裤子的担忧让他有些焦虑，可胸口两粒柔软的奶头被玩得硬起来的快感又让他坐立难安，无处躲避。  
焦虑会令人下意识想要寻找发泄平息的出口。而性欲撞上枪口，只会令快感被催发数倍，令他全身都软到打颤，腰腹虚浮地用力，分外敏感，被摸得浑身潮红，不知所措。他整个人还被搂在怀里，下面那根不堪触碰，整根被撸得湿漉漉一直流水，黏液蹭到大腿上，蹭到裤管衣料上，还有一些顺着会阴流进臀缝里，流得屁股滑腻发烫，几乎快要坐不住。上面另一只手虎口挤着他饱满的胸肉，滚烫的掌心贴着乳头粗鲁按压打转，弄得他挺着胸膛，整个小胸脯都红通通，一边呻吟一边喘气，整个人在男人怀里像条鱼，又不安分又粘人得不行，稍微身体因为挣扎离开一点立刻又迫不及待地贴回来。头歪着靠在男人肩上，眼睛湿漉漉，没化妆的脸被汗水蒸得白净清纯，一脸春情目光朦胧，身上滚烫，像什么被喂了春药主动送上门的男高中生，又乖，被玩得腿都张开了，只会窝在男人怀里叫。  
金主盯着他漂亮的脸，手上一个用力，感觉怀里的身体猛然绷紧，发出一声无助又颤抖的吟叫。他松开抚慰对方阴茎的手，转为两手抱着他，把他往上提了提，让他的屁股顶上自己硬邦邦的裆部。  
他忍得发痛。金主倒吸了口气，太阳穴突突跳动，觉得自己此刻说不定眼睛都红了。怀里小情人痴痴盯着他，瘦削的肩膀硌着他的胸膛，令他心软得一塌糊涂，低头爱怜地轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇。唇瓣软得像快要化在嘴里，不敢用力，辗转几秒便恋恋不舍分开，急不可耐地去亲他嘴角、脸蛋抑制冲动，以至于没看到怀里人一时失落下来的脸。他不再管他下面了，把他抱成正面对着自己的姿势，掀起他的上衣，把头整个埋进他的胸间，舔舐吮吸起来。  
怀里的人被吸得大脑空白，薄薄的背弓起来像是想要逃离，又被他强行按住塞回自己嘴里。同时胯下挺动，隔着两个人的裤子把勃起的东西嵌进他软乎乎的屁股，一手按着他的腰往下沉。他被撞得紧紧贴在金主身上，自己前面硬得快到临界点的阴茎随着撞击一下下撞到对方身上，在裤管里淋漓跳动，汹涌的快感快把他湮灭了，仰着脖子叫得不受控制，越是缩着屁股躲，越是被狠狠撞回来。撞得太凶了，让他产生了很有可能那根会突然冲破束缚插入他身体的错觉，恐惧混杂着让人发抖的兴奋令他在高潮来临时根本发不出声音，紧紧攀着金主的脖子，痉挛抽搐着射在自己的运动裤里。  
在他射精的时候，男人抱着他脆弱颤抖的身体依然在不停顶弄，每顶一下都令他前面颤抖着多射出一点。屁股下那根灼热硬挺的东西变得格外烫人，烫得他从臀尖到腰，到深处那个处子软洞都过电一般酸麻可怜，他感觉自己后面全湿了，那些顶撞明明无形，却像是有了实体，撞进了他肠道深处，如同被人里里外外操过一遍似的。右边裤腿里面也满是精液，黏腻的白色液体让龟头和布料贴到一起，顺着裤管边缘流出来，都流到了大腿上，有一些还蹭到了金主身上。  
他趴在金主肩膀怀里，失神地等待着过于强烈的快感冲刷慢慢平复，不时哆嗦一下，眼泪把鬓角都打湿了。金主的动作也逐渐停下来，喘着气把他搂在怀里，按着他的后脑勺，亲他的耳朵。  
被拥抱着，被疼爱着的幸福感包围他的全身。第一次，第一次在这件事情上体会到这样的感觉，跟以前都不一样。臭王八蛋怎么了？他迷迷糊糊想，手上却不由自主抱住了对方的脖子。好想亲他啊。他这样想，于是抬起头来，满脸餍足地轻轻去吻男人的下巴。跟以往例行公事的亲吻不一样，撒娇一般，主动到生动，生动到可爱。  
他感觉到抱着他的男人身体一僵，呼吸更重了。  
屁股下面那根硬邦邦的东西猛烈跳动了几下，好像也快忍不住了。  
宝贝。金主松开他，把他抱起放到一边的长椅上，起身道，你休息一下，等我一下，待会我送你回去。我很快出来。说着急匆匆朝洗手间走去。  
等到他奋力撸出来再出来寻人，发现人不见了。  
金主一脸莫名其妙，四处找，宝贝呢？我的宝贝呢？找小助理，小助理也不见了。于是打电话，刚接通，听到那边一声吼“不许接！”然后一阵噼里啪啦，挂断了。再打关机了。  
金主走出健身房，看到大块头教练正在擦拭器材。对方朝他笑了笑，金主瞪了对方一眼，大步走了。  
健身教练：？  
金主站在夜风中，怀里空空，心里一阵失意，点了根烟。  
怎么回事呢。是不是他过分了。果然自己对他欲望太大，让人觉得受不了了。可就是管不住啊，一天不见就想他，见到他就想操他。又不敢操，怕挨耳光是其次，最主要是怕人跑了。早有耳闻这位个性清高，每次见面也都冷冷淡淡的，能给他包养已经是祖坟冒烟了，要是搞砸了把人玩坏了，他干脆死了算了。这么容易哭，他连多抱抱都不敢，生怕这位小祖宗觉得受了侮辱。对了，刚才是不是也哭了？怎么回事呢？是不是没爽到？还是说顶他屁股让他觉得受委屈了？他妈的，我就不该有这玩意儿，怎么就管不住这该死的（）呢！  
金主忧愁地抽了三四根烟，脑子里想七想八。想健身就健身，摸人家脸干什么。又想下回见面该干点啥。我到底错哪儿了？T字裤真棒啊，还想看他穿。啊，靠，怎么又硬了。

tbc


End file.
